The present invention relates to a magnetorheological force transmission device and to several embodiments thereof, e.g. in form of dampers, locking devices, blocking devices and safety switches as well as to uses thereof and to magnetorheological force transmission methods.
Magnetorheological force transmission devices are already known, see e.g. EP 1 270 988 B1 or DE 101 43 980 A1. The known magnetorheological force transmission devices generate the magnetic field based on electromagnets in the form of coils. Magnetorheological force transmission devices of this kind, however, have the disadvantage that when the energy supply fails, the device (especially in form of a damper) adopts a state of minimum damping force. This means that the known devices do not show an advantageous fail-safe behavior.